


First Visit

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first visit to Anthony's parents' house, Anthony rewards Percy for good behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Visit

"Do you want to see my old room?" Anthony asked Percy about an hour into their first visit to Anthony's parents' house.

"Oh do go on and show him," said Mrs. Goldstein. "I need to be finishing some things in the kitchen for dinner, and Simon won't mind, will you dear?"

Mr. Goldstein shook his head and reached for the paper, settling back with it into his chair as Anthony and Percy stood up.

"I imagine it's a bit dusty," said Anthony apologetically to Percy in a low tone as they walked up the stairs. "My mum isn't that fond of cleaning, and they haven't changed anything in the room since I moved out. I think she holds on to the hope that I might come back someday, which is ridiculous, of course." He shrugged. "Mothers."

It _was_ dusty, Percy had to admit, and very clearly nothing had been altered since Anthony had left school, some seven years ago now. There were posters on the walls; Percy recognized the Weird Sisters and several other popular bands of a decade before, and saw several of the Caerphilly Catapults, too. The wardrobe was a plain and serviceable maple, and the bed was covered with a blue duvet, pillows in blue and deep red pillow slips piled at the head. Percy could see gaps on the bookshelf where Anthony had evidently taken his favorites away with him.

"It looks like you," he said, putting an arm around Anthony's waist. "I like it."

Anthony hugged Percy back. "I'm glad, but I really brought you up here for _this_."

He kissed Percy then, a long complicated kiss that left both their glasses smudged and their clothes considerably rumpled.

"For putting up with my family," Anthony explained afterward as he tugged and tucked Percy's clothes back into place, and let Percy do the same for him. "I thought you might appreciate a bonus for good behavior, as it were."

Pulling out his wand and tapping his spectacles, then Anthony's, with a hasty cleaning charm, Percy smiled and said, "If you think your family is a bit much, wait until you meet mine." He thought a minute. "A kiss will hardly make up for it; we'll have to sneak out to the broom shed for a shag."

"I'll hold you to that." Anthony gave Percy a wink and an ever-so-slightly wicked grin as he squeezed Percy's hand and led him back downstairs.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 5-year LJ anniversary, for emiime.


End file.
